The Most Memorable Year at Hogwarts
by Willow18
Summary: Hogwarts gang is in 7th year...new teachers teach...new Big Bad in England
1. Prologue

Prologue/Summary of 1st 2 stories  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, BtVS and Angel world belong to Joss Whedon and the HP gang belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is a summary of what happened in their 5th and 6th years for Hogwarts and the people that visited them. I hope you enjoy, if you wanna you can check out my fics but their not that interesting. When I summarize it you can read the sequel, which is the next chapter to the other fics, and you will understand what's going on. Plus, it's probably more interesting than taking the time to read the fics anyways. Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
First of all, the story takes place right after book 4 for HP and right after season 6 in BtVS. Except, there is a twist. Tara doesn't die; Willow only tries to destroy the world because Tara breaks her heart some how in some way. I haven't thought of that part yet.  
  
Fifth Year:  
  
Ali and Harry Potter met up when they were eleven years old. They never knew each other before that. They are fraternal twins. In their fifth year, Dawn, Buffy, Faith, Xander, Giles, Anya, Tara, and Spike went to Sunnydale to deal with Voldemort. Dawn is there to go to school while Tara and Willow assist some teachers and Giles teaches DADA and Spike helps Hagrid out. Buffy, Faith, Xander, and Anya visit over the Christmas break to make sure everything is okay during their break.  
  
Here are the couples: Dawn and Harry, Ali and Oliver Wood, Ron and Hermione, Xander and Anya, Buffy and Spike, Tara and Snape, and Willow and Sirius Black. Ali and Oliver break up a few times and once she dates Draco Malfoy once and Xander another time. In the end, she ends up with Oliver who she's been with for two years on and off already. Oliver is also an assistant professor.  
  
Harry and Ali find out that Willow is their aunt (James' sister who was adopted by Shelia and Ira Rosenberg). They would've been sent to live with her but she was too young when they were one. She was only about six or seven years old. Willow still gets her 'evil' spells. At one point in time, during the summer before their fifth year, Ali was with Draco.  
  
She found out Draco had been cheating on her with Ginny Weasley. She dumps him and makes a huge scene at the ice cream parlor they were at. Her hair gets darker than it already is and her blue eyes turn jet black. Evil was put into her when Voldemort tried to kill her and her brother. She went through treatment with Ginny. Ginny was possessed. Draco was cheating on Ali because he was put under the Imperious Curse by his father. They were trying to get them on the dark side. They eventually got better.  
  
During Christmas, Voldemort and his Death Eaters come and have a big battle with the Slayers and the Scoobs plus Harry, Ron, Ali, Draco, Oliver, Hermione, and Ginny in the Forbidden Forest. To make a long story short, Ali kills Voldemort and become the new Dark Lord or Lady (when she was under the 'evil' thing. Lucius Malfoy kidnapped her and took her to the Malfoy Mansion. Draco rescued her and they went back to Hogwarts to live happily ever after.  
  
Sixth Year:  
  
Harry, Ali, and Draco go to Sunnydale to visit the Scoobs. Ali goes out one night to walk with Buffy and they are in a deserted alley. Faith comes out and stabs Buffy a couple of times in the stomach. Buffy dies. The thing is, is when they finally get to Hogwarts they find out it was a demon who turns into a certain person and does something evil. It wasn't Faith, even though she was sent to prison. again. Willow, Tara, and Spike resurrect Angel from his tomb. He was killed accidentally during a fight by one of his own reinforcements.  
  
Over the next few days they find out who the new Slayer is. Ali. Ali has to go back to Hogwarts two weeks early to get some training in and she meets her new Watcher. It's not Giles its Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. She doesn't tell anyone about it, the only ones who know is Willow, Tara, Wesley, Giles, her, Faith, and Spike.  
  
Tara and Snape have a falling out. She and Angel get together. Spike and Angel help train her. Oliver gets bitten by a new student and loses a lot of blood. Ali kills her right in front of the dining hall in front of tons of people after battling all over the school with each of them chasing each other down. Dumbledore explains to everyone that she is the Slayer. Dawn gets mad at her in the common room for not telling her. Dawn and Harry break up, no matter how much he loves her he can't have his sister and girlfriend hate each other.  
  
Ali visits Oliver in the infirmary after the fight and he dies. Wesley comforts her like a father and they leave. The school has a get-together outside the next day for Oliver and one of Ali and Dawn's roommates that also had a bad vampire bite. Sirius Black is cleared of all charges against the Ministry and takes over for Oliver.  
  
Ali is standing with Draco and two people walk in Hogwarts grounds. It's Oz and Faith. Ali and Faith have it out on the way to training, big time. They eventually get separated by Angel and Spike. They talk and work everything out. Oz and Ali kiss and then are visited by Lucy Hanover, the first Slayer, and she gives them a prophecy.  
  
She tells them that a huge battle will happen at Hogwarts and that there is one vampire in the school that was a student that has let all the vampires in the school. They all prepare and get some students to help. They have a huge battle. Drusilla led all the demons and vampires there. Ali and she have it out. Ali kills Drusilla and Spike watches as he fights. He comes over and bites Ali. Willow separates him from her as Oz comes to her rescue ready to chop Spike's head off.  
  
Ali is sent to the hospital wing for severe injuries: a slash across her stomach from a sword, a vampire bite from Spike that was deep in her throat and a stab wound right above her left hip.  
  
She finally wakes up. Ali and Spike finally fight that night. They have almost gone over the limit with each other, but no more than kissed. She seems devoted to Oz and Oz thinks they are devoted to each other.  
  
When they battle, Spike pins her on the ground and kisses her. Oz sees and leaves, heartbroken. She pushes Spike off, not wanting the kiss and not wanting to hurt Oz. She punches Spike one more time and leaves. She catches up with Oz and they argue.  
  
A few months later they come over their differences and make up. Now, they are a couple. Ginny and Harry get together a little before that. Exams are through and only one more year of Hogwarts left. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Author: Willow  
  
Email: basketball_angel72002@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R (just in case for the language and sexual scenes)  
  
Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Ali/Oz, Hermione/Ron, Willow/Sirius, Tara/Angel, Xander/Anya  
  
Crossover: BtVS /HP  
  
Disclaimer: All things related to HP belong to JK Rowling and all things related to Angel and BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon. not me!  
  
A/N: I hope you like! I appreciate reviews! Thanks for reading!  
  
~*~  
  
Faith and Ali, the two current Slayers, stood side-by-side in fighting stance at a dark graveyard with very little light. If there was any light at all it was very dim and creepy. They began to fight the tall character. His or her face was unknown. It could not be seen. Ali fell to the ground, her ax flying off towards a grave.  
  
Faith fought with all of her strength and might. After one final uppercut to the gut of the anonymous attacker, he or she struck the other brunette Slayer down. Willow floated in the picture, with onyx colored eyes. Black bled from the roots of her hair all the way down to her shoulders where the used-to-be red hung. She held out her hands with black energy cackling all around her.  
  
The attacker simply muttered something and she, too, flew backwards. Oz, Xander, and Riley appeared then. Riley had his military guns and military uniform on while Oz and Xander carried many weapons. The attacker or whatever you want to call it must be a witch or wizard. It just mutters something and people fall to the ground. Just like Willow, Faith, and Ali did, the other three guys laid on the cold, damp ground.  
  
Spike tackled the figure from behind while Angel ran in to help him. They had him down for a minute, but flew backwards when the guy said another thing. One bye one, they were all twitching on the ground or tortured like animals in an experiment laboratory.  
  
Oz woke up all of a sudden in a pool of sweat. He had small beads dripping down his face from the dream that he just had. He panted and panted as the dream replayed in his head. "You okay?" a tired voice mumbled. It was Ali. They were in the Summer's house on their sofa. They were talking earlier and had drifted off.  
  
"Yea" he replied getting up.  
  
"You sure?" she asked, concerned. She wiped a sweat bead dropping from his now red hair. He was always changing his hair color. For a couple of months it was black; the next couple red; the next couple blonde, it always varied. He was a talented musician that played at the Bronze. The Scoobs brought Harry, Ali, and Draco to the Bronze finally. They all had such a great time there and went a lot in the past summer. It was almost time to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Yea" he said holding onto her wrist as she brought it down further into his face, under his eyes, and wiped more sweat off. He hugged her tightly. She embraced him back, not feeling that good since she had been with Oliver, her now dead boyfriend. He was killed by a vampire. Ali dusted the vamp shortly after that though. She offered him her blood to survive, but he couldn't or he'd become a vamp. He was deprived of blood.  
  
"I better go" Oz muttered into her ear.  
  
"'Kay" she said. He pecked her on the lips and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Oz returned to his place a few minutes after he left. It was morning now; he had spent the night over there. Well, actually, he went on patrol and then slept a few hours. He stepped inside the threshold of the door to find an owl staring blankly at him with a letter attached to its foot. He scrunched his eyes to it and then took the letter off, reading it.  
  
"Dear Mr. Osbourne,  
  
We would be happy to have you as a part-time teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It would be appreciated if you could help teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and teach some fighting techniques. We look forward to seeing you again. Please respond back as soon as possible. Thank you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore" it read.  
  
"Wow" Oz muttered to himself. He took out a pen and scrawled his answer on the letter. He either accepted or declined. Oz gave the barn owl a nibble of bread and reattached the letter to it's foot, setting it off to England.  
  
~*~  
  
When Angel woke up the next morning, he had an owl perched upon his shirtless chest. He blinked a few more times and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. He looked at the neat letter.  
  
'Angel, formerly Angelus, Scourge of Europe  
  
Los Angeles, California' it read. He flipped it over to see a wax stamp with the Hogwarts Crest on it. "Hmm" he moaned. He opened it neatly.  
  
"Dear Mr. Angel,  
  
We would be happy to have you help restart the Dueling Club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We think that it would be safe if you brought your son, Connor, with you. Dark forces are looking for him. We look forward to seeing you again. Please respond as soon as you can.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore."  
  
He, too, took out a pen and wrote neatly on the letter. He fed the owl and gave it a bit of water then sent it off. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a pouch of blood that he got from the butchers the other day. His mind couldn't get off the dark force and the Connor part. What would Connor do at a Wizarding school?  
  
~*~  
  
Riley was getting in at Daybreak from patrolling. He stayed out later then the rest of them. After all, he was a hot military guy. He picked up the letter the owl had dangling from his foot. He recognized the Hogwarts print and opened it.  
  
"Dear Mr. Finn,  
  
Hogwarts would appreciate it if you could come back and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts part time. We look forward to seeing you again. Respond right after seeing this please.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore."  
  
He searched for a pencil and scribbled down quite a bunch then fed the owl and returned the letter to it.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's this?" Faith asked. She saw the owl and knew some witch or wizard sent it. She opened it and read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Ms. Faith,  
  
Would you please help restart the Dueling Club? We look forward to seeing you again. Please respond as soon as you get this.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore. Hmm, let's see. I would be happy too, see you on September 1." She handed the owl some food and attached the letter to it's left leg. It flew out of the window and off into the bright, sunny sky. She was a good person again. Not an evil murderer. Well, anymore at least.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello?" Willow asked into the receiver of the phone. Angel was on the other line telling her about the letter he had gotten and how he accepted the offer. She gasped when he mentioned bringing Conner. "I guess it's for the best. Usually if Dumbledore says it's bad, the Big Bad usually comes. I wonder what it is this year" she said.  
  
"Well, I'll let you go. I'll see you at school" he said and hung up. She laid the phone back down and began to walk away. The phone rang again.  
  
She ran back to the phone. "Hello?" she asked again.  
  
"Willow? It's Faith. Listen, I was just offered this job at Hogwarts. Can you pick me up before we go to the school? I have to help with some Dueling Club or something" Faith said.  
  
"Yea sure."  
  
"Thanks" and she hung up. Willow hung up once again and went back up the stairs. Willow rushed down the stairs once again as the phone rang. "Hello?" he huffed.  
  
"Sorry, Will. Did I wake you?"  
  
"Oh no, sorry Riley. Just a lot of calls lately."  
  
"Well." he began.  
  
"You got offered a job at Hogwarts?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yea, how did you know?" he asked.  
  
"Lucky guess. See you there." They hung up. She sat beside the phone, waiting for it to ring again. "Fine, I'm leaving." She went in the kitchen to fix breakfast. "Ahh!" she screamed as the phone rang again.  
  
"HELLO!" she screamed into the receiver.  
  
"Oh sorry" Oz tried to explain. "I just wanted to talk to ask Ali if we are patrolling together again. Oh yea, I'm teaching at Hogwarts so I'll see you there."  
  
"Yea, she is patrolling tonight. Bye" and she hung up.  
  
"Hey Will" Dawn said, smiling as she walked in. "Rough morning?" she asked clueless. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Patrol that night was nice and warm. Not too warm, but a cool breeze swept through now and then. Giles, Wesley, Tara, Oz, Spike, Xander, Faith, and Anya took turns taking the newer Slayer to different cemeteries. Well, actually Oz, Spike, Willow, Wesley, and Ali went to one cemetery while Tara, Faith, Giles, Xander, and Anya went to another of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale.  
  
Angel went back to L.A. for the summer to be with his kid and to work again. He had gotten a Hogwarts letter and accepted his job to Hogwarts. He has to bring Connor along to protect him against the dark forces. Angel is a vampire after all. Wesley was going to stay in L.A. but he, too, had gotten a letter from Hogwarts that previous morning. He accepted as well, trying to help with the Dueling club. He was to be helping Angel.  
  
Spike also got a letter. He was asked to help with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Giles was explained to, by Dumbledore, that he wasn't losing his job. He and Spike would be teaching magick defense and then Oz and Riley would be teaching fighting techniques. Faith and Angel would be teaching the Dueling Club students to fight while Severus Snape and Sirius Black would be doing the magick part. Connor would just attend normal classes set up for him. He wouldn't do the magick part, but he would do book work and watch people; maybe he could try simple spells though.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow started thinking about Sirius and how she missed him so much. Marriage came into her brain. *No, marriage is too soon* she thought. It was possible, after all. Well not, now, but maybe in a couple of years or something if they were together and Sirius proposed to her. Maybe they could even have children. *Wow, another Willow Jr. to ruin the world* Willow thought again. Harry and Ali could have nice cousins, not rotten, spoiled ones. Well, maybe a little spoiled, but they would spoil Ali and Harry too. They just wouldn't be rotten.  
  
Willow was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice a vampire coming up behind her to feed off of her. As the vamp came nearer, he grabbed her shoulders and brought her closer. The red-headed witch screamed as loud as she could. Spike took hold of the vampire's collar and flung him backwards. Ali was there with her stake in hand and the vampire flew right into the stake. He was dust. It was good that they all stayed close. Not too close, but close enough to watch each other's backs.  
  
"Nice work" Wesley complimented Spike and Ali.  
  
"You okay, Red?" Spike asked. As he paid attention to Willow, Ali and her Watcher, Wesley, walked to another part of the cemetery to make sure vampires weren't around any longer so that they could go to another cemetery.  
  
"Yea I'm fine" Willow answered Spike.  
  
"How about we give it a rest here and go to the Bronze to meet Harry, Draco, and Dawn?" Willow asked the others.  
  
"Well, do you think that we should go to a couple more cemeteries tonight?" Wesley objected.  
  
"Wes, lighten up. We've been on patrol every night for two weeks. I'll go for a little while and around two or two-thirty, I'll patrol again" Ali compromised.  
  
"Fine" he said. "But I'm not dancing."  
  
"Fine" she said. They all walked along the sidewalks to the nearest club in Sunnydale. Actually, it was the only club in Sunnydale. The only entertainment in Sunnydale. The bouncers would let anyone in, but underage people had to have stamps on their hands to represent that they couldn't drink.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jeez" Faith muttered under her breath. "We can take them all" she reassured the others.  
  
"I wonder if the others are having this much fun" Xander said sarcastically. About ten vampires were around them.  
  
"This can't be normal" Giles said.  
  
"Well, we'll all die now" Anya whined.  
  
"No!" Faith yelled. "We won't. We can do this." She ran up to the first few she could get to and did a roundhouse kick to his face. He fell backwards as the next goon came up to get knocked in the gut with her fist. She was fighting them off one-by-one as the others were having a little trouble. "Wow, that was fun" she said as she breathed in and out really hard.  
  
"Oh yea, big joy" Anya said.  
  
"I can't believe you guys don't get that rush."  
  
"No, forgive us, we aren't Slayers."  
  
"No, you're not. You're humans."  
  
"Ex-demon" Anya corrected with an attitude.  
  
"Whatever" Faith mumbled.  
  
"Calm down, honey" Xander said to Anya.  
  
~*~  
  
As Wesley, Oz, Ali, Spike, and Willow were walking across the street to the night club, they noticed two people coming out. A male with a cute female under his arms. He was wearing red plaid pants with a long sleeved black shirt. The girl wore a blue dress to her knees with some white high heels on that she obviously had a hard time walking in.  
  
"Vampire" Willow whispered.  
  
"I'll take it" Ali volunteered. "I think I can handle, have your fun."  
  
"Are you sure?" Oz asked. He held onto her forearm to make sure she could do it.  
  
"I'm old enough. I'm a Slayer after all."  
  
"Okay" he said, he watched her follow the man and woman into the dark alley as the others walked in.  
  
As Ali was walking beside the dark street, she pulled her stake out, ready for some action. A scream was heard and she started running faster, with little click-clacks on the sidewalk from her shoes pounding on the hard cement. The woman that had been under the man's arm earlier was staring at her wide-eyed with horror from the vampire attacking her.  
  
"Hey" Ali said calmly. The vampire turned around with blood all over his fangs while still holding onto his prey. Ali guessed she was around 19 or 20. He dropped the young woman and walked towards Ali. The woman got up and ran past the vamp and the Slayer as fast as she could.  
  
"Slayer" the vampire whispered. He walked closer to her and stood right in front of the almost seventeen year old. Her and her brother's birthday was in about a couple of weeks.  
  
"You're point" she said. She kicked him up against the wall. He pushed her back and she bounced off the wall and landed on her stomach on the cement.  
  
"He's looking for you. You will pay for what you've done" the vampire said.  
  
"Who?" she asked as she picked herself up. He didn't respond to her, he just ran away. She got up and held the stake in hand and threw it as hard as she could as he ran down the street. In another second, he burst into a pile of ash. She held herself up against the brick wall for a moment and then walked inside the Bronze.  
  
"All done?" Wesley asked as Ali sat beside of Oz on the couch they all were sitting on.  
  
"Mission accomplished" she reassured them. Dawn, Harry, and Draco finally came over to where the others were and brought them some drinks.  
  
"So, are you all ready for your final year at Hogwarts?" Willow asked.  
  
"Totally" Dawn answered. "No more school after that. Unless you know, I wanna go to college here in the U.S.A. or something, but I don't know."  
  
"Good thinking" Wesley said. "Maybe you want to give it some more thought."  
  
"Major blah. But if it'll get all of you off my case, then okay."  
  
"You okay?" Oz asked. He turned to his girlfriend, Ali; she was looking off into space and looked at him.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing" she lied. He looked at her for a moment before she decided to fess up. "Okay, that vampire was saying something was after me and I was going to pay or something."  
  
"We'll protect you" he said. Wesley had heard and took it in account what Ali said. She looked away from her Watcher when he had heard. She was too embarrassed to show how frightened she was. She was always frightened, every single day and night. She never had time off from Slaying, and no one could protect her except Faith, but she wouldn't always be there. She had to take care of herself. Oz did as much as he could do, but a normal human was no match for a demon or something. She still loved him for it though. 


	4. Chapter 3

Again to Hogwarts  
  
~*~  
  
In the Summers house, an owl came and dropped the Hogwarts letters off. Draco, Dawn, Harry, and Ali ran to the kitchen quickly when Tara called them for their letters. They picked each of them up and opened them. They only had three more days until they were getting on the Hogwarts Express train to Hogwarts.  
  
Draco's eyes bulged out of his head when he looked at his letter. "Are you okay?" Dawn asked him.  
  
"Yea" he said.  
  
"What is it?" Ali asked him. He picked something up from the letter and showed it to them. It was the Head Boy's badge.  
  
"Oh my gosh" Dawn said. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Congratulations, Malfoy" Harry said, grinning.  
  
"Go you" Ali said.  
  
"Thanks" he said to them all. The rest of them ripped their letters open and read quickly and then deposited them to the bedrooms they were staying in. Ali stayed in Dawn's and Draco and Harry shared the one Buffy used.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Tara called up as the doorbell rung.  
  
"Hold on" the girls said as they fixed their trunks a little more. The boys dragged their school trunks down the stairs and set them on the living room floor. Willow came rushing into the house with a few bags in her hands. Tara went to help her.  
  
"Thanks" she said. "I thought everyone might get hungry on the plane, so I picked some stuff up." Tara looked inside and there were all kinds of things, chips, drinks, cookies, small cakes, crackers, pudding cups.  
  
"Okay. Everyone's almost ready, I think" Tara said.  
  
"Okay" Willow brought the paper bags into the living room as Angel grabbed them from her hands. "Thank you" she said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Girls, are you ready?" Willow yelled. Dawn and Ali came rushing down the stairs with their trunks bobbing after them. Tara and Willow put shrinking charms on all six trunks as they slipped them into their own pockets. Harry only had to carry Hedwig.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Dawn asked.  
  
"They left a couple of days ago to prepare for lessons and stuff. We just do our lessons here, but the others have to get an idea of what to do" Willow explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Tara led the way out the door as Willow, Draco, Ali, Harry, and Dawn followed into the car. The four students had to sit in the back of the car, but it wasn't that cramped. They were all pretty small.  
  
~*~  
  
The plane ride was boring. They finally got to King's Cross Station and passed through Platforms 9 and 10 to get to nine and three-quarters. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were waiting with Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George.  
  
"There you kids are. You have about fifteen minutes so go and put your stuff on the train and then we'll talk." Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ali, Dawn, Tara, Willow, and Draco selected a compartment and put their trunks in the storage area.  
  
Mrs. Weasley hugged every one of them that just arrived and Fred and George, the Weasley twins, were waiting to hug the girls. George hated Malfoy. He always had for putting his baby sister and friend in a dangerous situation that involved them being possessed by Voldemort. Fred didn't like it, but Malfoy had changed, so he was nice to him.  
  
He gritted his teeth and couldn't hold it anymore. He lunged almost grabbing him, but Ali jumped in and grabbed him. "George Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Stop that, this instant!" She turned to Draco. "I'm sorry, Draco, dear."  
  
"It's okay" he said. George glared at Draco with the harshest glare and Draco just stared right back at him.  
  
The train whistled trying to get the rest of the people on the platform onto the train. "Draco, you go in first" Ali said. He hopped in first followed by the rest (after Mrs. Weasley hugged them again). Ali let George go and hugged them all again.  
  
"Keep in touch" Fred said to her.  
  
"I'll owl you when I get there" she said and got onto the train, making her way back to the last compartment where the others were. Some people who knew here waved and she waved back as they struck up a small conversation. She finally got back to their compartment.  
  
"Thanks for back there" Draco said on the spot.  
  
"No problem" she replied. She sat next to Hermione and looked at the others. "So, who's trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"  
  
"Who's captain?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Considering there's only one person left on the team left, me."  
  
"I am" Dawn said. "I'm trying for Chaser."  
  
"I'm going for chaser too" Harry and Ginny said together. She nodded in excitement.  
  
"I want to go out for beater" Ron said.  
  
"Cool" she said.  
  
~*~  
  
Darkness fell in the sky and they assumed they were almost there. They stopped at Hogsmeade Station and everyone unloaded. They heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Firs' years. Firs' years, over here. Come with me, firs' years" It was Hagrid. They waved and set off to the carriages that took them to the castle. Hermione, Ali, Draco, and Ron got a carriage while Harry, Ginny, Willow, and Tara shared one.  
  
They ventured towards the school in silence. The only lights were on at Hogsmeade, the stars and moon, and some lamps lit here and there. The rest was total darkness. After stepping off the horseless carriages, they walked in the familiar school and went to the Gryffindor table. Draco broke off at the Slytherin table and met a couple of his friends who didn't exactly hate him for hanging out with Gryffindors.  
  
New faces were up at the staff table as they sat down. Dumbledore had already explained to Connor that he could attempt to do magic, but he didn't have to. He did get a wand though. He could only manage some spells, others he couldn't. Dumbledore also explained how he had to be sorted with the rest of the first years to find a house that he would stay in.  
  
The sorting hat was brought out by Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor house, and Transfiguration teacher. One-by-one she called out names of the students and they separated into their houses. Connor was put into Gryffindor. There was an open spot beside Harry and he took the seat, scowling.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry."  
  
"Connor."  
  
"This is Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Ali, and Dawn" he said.  
  
"Hey" he said to the others. They smiled and said "Hey" back to him.  
  
Dumbledore stood up before the students and they calmed down and turned their attention towards him. "You see some new faces here, I assume?" he glanced around the Great Hall and then at the new teachers at the staff table.  
  
"We're doing things a little different here now. There will be two parts of Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Magic and hand-to-hand, muggle fighting skills. Professors Giles and Spike will be magic and Professors Finn and Osbourne will be teaching hand-to-hand as they've had experience on the Hellmouth, as Giles and Spike also have."  
  
He noticed the student's looks of concern flooding their faces. "Nothing to worry about, they won't hurt you. We are going to restart the Dueling club. It is pretty much extra training for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professors Angel, Wyndham-Pryce and Faith, one of the current Slayers, will be teaching hand-to-hand and Professors Snape and Black will be teaching the magic part" he stopped for another breath.  
  
"As always, you are not allowed to go into the Forbidden Forest as it is forbidden but a few people in this room are allowed to for certain purposes. He looked at the staff table at the new teachers and then looked in Ali's direction. Ah, another announcement. The Head Boy and Girl."  
  
"I wonder who they are, I didn't get Head Girl" Hermione whispered to Ron. He just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Draco Malfoy and Ali Potter. All prefects need to see them after dinner. Let's eat" he said and sat down. Food appeared on the table and everyone began eating.  
  
"Congratulations, Ali" Hermione said. The others expressed their congrats too. Soon, people began to leave, but the eight prefects and Head Boy and Girl. They told them rules and procedures plus what to look for and stuff. Everyone started walking out the door.  
  
"Potter?" someone called from behind her.  
  
She turned around to see McGonagall walking towards her. "Oh, hi, Professor" she said.  
  
"Quidditch tryouts will be Tuesday at seven o'clock. Post a note in the common room bulletin board saying we need a Keeper, three Chasers, and two Beaters. Such a pity everyone quit last year. I will be there and we will decide who is on the team, captain" she said with a small grin. "Too bad we can't have Oliver for Captain and the Weasley twins for Beaters" Ali smiled at her and then walked back to the common room and into her dormitory room.  
  
A few minutes later she ran down the stairs and put a piece of parchment onto the board. Several people crowded around it. It read 'Gryffindor Quidditch team in need for a Keeper, three Chasers, and two Beaters. Tryouts will be on Tuesday, September 3 and you will find out Wednesday morning if you made the team or not. Contact Professor McGonagall or Ali Potter for any questions.'  
  
People were talking loudly and saying how much they couldn't wait until tryouts began. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dueling and Quidditch Tryouts  
  
~*~  
  
"Is everyone here?" Giles asked. He looked around at Faith, Dawn, Angel, Spike, Oz, Ali, Tara, Willow, Sirius, Connor, and Riley.  
  
"I think so" Wesley whispered to Giles. They were in front of the table while everyone sat down, wondering why they were there.  
  
"I have to be at Quidditch in half an hour. Tryouts" Ali spike up. Wesley and Giles nodded.  
  
"The Watcher's Council has informed Wesley and I that another Slayer has been called" Giles started.  
  
"But they can only be called if the current Slayer dies. I don't remember resurrecting either of them" Willow stated, going in her brain to remember if she had tried bringing Faith or Ali back from the dead.  
  
"They are. Remember when Buffy jumped off the platform to close the mystical energy when Dawn was cut? Well, a Slayer was called in Australia and was killed a couple of weeks ago. They didn't tell us until now" Giles said.  
  
"Her name is Rona. She'll be sixteen in a couple of weeks and she'll be here on Saturday" Wesley said.  
  
"Another Slayer? This is bogus" Faith muttered, slumping back in her chair. "There are three, why not make the rest of the young girls in the world friggin' Slayers?"  
  
"I'll be to training in two hours, Wes. If I'm not, tryouts ran over" Ali called out as she ran out of the library.  
  
"Oh yea! Me too, I'm trying out for Chaser" Dawn said, following her.  
  
"The point is, Faith, we're sending you back to Sunnydale to help Xander and Anya."  
  
"No way!" she bellowed. "Why can't you send Rona?"  
  
"She needs training. Wesley, Ali, and I will be training her" Giles stated.  
  
"I'm not going; I have a job here."  
  
"We've spoken to Dumbledore about it."  
  
"Fine! I'll leave on the train going back to Kings Cross on Saturday!" she yelled.  
  
"Excuse me, this is a library. You need to be quiet!" Madam Pince snapped.  
  
"Oh shut it, Pince! No one's even in here!" Faith shot back. Madam Pince, the librarian huffed back at her a few times and stomped away angrily. Giles gave Faith a disapproving look and wiped his glasses off as she marched out of the library.  
  
~*~  
  
"We'll start by letting you practice a little. First up: Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan for beaters, Harry Potter, Brandy Hamilton, and Dawn Summers for chasers, and Neville Longbottom as keeper. On your brooms" McGonagall informed the crowd in front of her.  
  
On the Quidditch Pitch for practice that night was breezy. It wasn't too cold; everyone just had to wear their cloaks. McGonagall had a clipboard in her hand and held a quill also.  
  
The people who were called out flew up in the sky, hovering on their broomsticks in mid-air. Some people that were supposed to be there weren't there yet or they just weren't coming. On McGonagall's command, Ali released the two Bludgers and Quaffle into the sky.  
  
"Yes, they are pretty good" McGonagall muttered to Ali. "Sonorus" she said, pointing her wand at her throat. "Longbottom and Potter switch places" she boomed. Harry flew over to the goals and Neville flew over to greet Brandy and Dawn. They began to fly around again.  
  
Dawn passed the Quaffle to Neville and he threw it as hard as he could to the goalposts, hoping it would go in. It pummeled hard, but a foot away from scoring, Harry caught it and threw it out to the open. After a little while longer, McGonagall flagged them down and sent six more people in the sky, including Ginny as chaser.  
  
A couple of minutes after they flew around, more people came down to the Quidditch field. After testing out everyone, McGonagall and Ali talked about the team.  
  
"I think we should pick out of the people who were on time" Ali suggested.  
  
"Yes, but, Casey Shingleton and Rhonda Clemmons were pretty good and they were late."  
  
"They may have done well, but I can't tolerate lateness" Ali said. "I already have barely enough time to eat with the Dueling Club, Prefect meetings Draco and I have to go to once a week, homework, studying for NEWTs, plus three or four Quidditch practices a week, plus when the new Slayer gets here I have to help train her" she panted for breath.  
  
"I see your point" McGonagall said. "I think Clemmons is good; if she's late, even once, fill in Finnegan for her."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"What about these people?" she asked, showing the young Slayer six names and their positions.  
  
"I can work with this" she took the parchment to the common room bulletin board to post it.  
  
It read 'Below are the new members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
Keeper: Harry Potter  
  
Chasers: Brandy Hamilton, Dawn Summers, and Ginny Weasley  
  
Beaters: Rhonda Clemmons and Seamus Finnegan.  
  
First practice is October 1. Don't be late!'  
  
~*~  
  
On Wednesday, a couple of hours after dinner, the first Dueling Club meeting began. Tonight's was focused on hand-to-hand fighting, or muggle defense.  
  
"Welcome to the Hand-to-Hand defense of the Dueling Club" Angel said as he walked out of the shadows and looked upon the faces of the teens and pre- teens that began to quite down. The class was pretty much an extra Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but nobody had to attend it if they didn't want to. "You can call me Angel, and her Faith."  
  
"We have a guest here today. Wesley will be joining us next time" Faith shouted loud enough so everyone could hear her. The room was, literally, five times larger than a normal classroom. "Spike."  
  
The bleach-blonde, souled vamp stepped out onto the runway-like stage. She stepped on after him. "We'll show you how to fight. Pay attention and listen. You may learn something" she went on. She looked at the people gathered on the floor around her. Faith and Spike exchanged glances, ready to begin.  
  
"You ready, Blondie?" she asked, facing him and giving them distance apart.  
  
"You bet, Slayer" he replied. He went to punch her, but she blocked with a smooth glide from her leg and swung her fist up right after as he ducked. He kicked her feet out; she fell on her back, and rolled to her stomach.  
  
She jumped up in fighting stance, ready for the 'fight' to continue. They kicked, punched, and dodged each others' blows. Finally, Spike gave her one last punch towards the gut, but she caught his fist and twisted his arm around so he was facing the class and she was behind him, with his hand locked down to his back.  
  
"You'll soon be able to do that" Angel said. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Faith finally let Spike go. "Everyone in pairs." As soon as he saw everyone paired up, he began speaking again. "Watch that last move they just did."  
  
After he said it, Spike began to punch her, but she grabbed his fist and turned it so he was facing them once again. On Angel's command, they went slower so everyone could watch. This time, Faith punched, Spike grabbed her balled up hand. Everyone followed.  
  
He twisted her arm and she was held up by her arm only. The class tried to twist their partners around, but it was barely manageable. After Angel, Faith, and Spike walked around, helping people out and taught them simple blocking moves, they were dismissed for their free time.  
  
"Remember to practice. Next meeting is Friday at eight o'clock." With that, everyone left.  
  
"Good job, Deadboy" Faith said to Angel.  
  
"Yea, Peaches" Spike smirked.  
  
"You too" he replied, looking at Spike then Faith. Spike left.  
  
"So did you make the next meeting Friday so everyone could say bye to me before I leave on Saturday? Because I kinda wanna say bye to 'em" Faith said.  
  
"Yea" he nodded.  
  
She started walking out the door and turned back. "Thanks" and went out the threshold.  
  
"You're welcome" he whispered into the darkness.  
  
"Hey" said a familiar female voice. He turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey Tara" he embraced his girlfriend for a minute and then kissed her.  
  
"How did it go?" she asked.  
  
"Pretty good" he replied.  
  
"I'm going to sleep now" she said after a little more talking.  
  
"Sweet dreams" he said. She kissed him for a moment, then smiled and walked off. 


End file.
